


Constante

by BellaScullw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: Era duro reconocer que la muerte, a veces, era una salvación.
Kudos: 4





	Constante

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.   
> Personajes: Eren y Hange  
> Poema: Amor constante más allá de la muerte (Francisco de Quevedo)  
> Objeto: Libro  
> Este one-shot participó en el concurso "Cuéntame un cuento de Navidad Shingekero I" de la página de facebook: "Attack on Fanfics".

Todo el alboroto por la inauguración del tren mantenía a la mayor parte de la milicia en constante movimiento. Por eso, Hange no se sorprendió al encontrarse sola. El silencio normalmente le desagradaba, pero lo aprovechó para pensar en sus próximas decisiones.

La euforia desaparecería luego de que la fiesta llegara a su fin. El futuro era incierto.

Se preguntó cómo Erwin habría procedido. Estaba segura que los planes de contingencia que había armado con Armin y Jean fuera de la presencia de Yelena, no se acercaban ni un poco a la maravillosa y bárbara genialidad de aquel hombre.

Temía por Paradis, temía por el mundo, y por la ignorancia en la que habían vivido y en la que vivían. ¿Actuar como Zeke Jaeger y Yelena querían era lo mejor o no? ¿Podían permitirse elegir otro camino?

—Erwin… —El nombre se le escapó como un lamento al abrir la puerta de la biblioteca instalada en los cuarteles.

No esperaba encontrar a nadie, pero se sobresaltó cuando Eren se levantó e hizo un torpe saludo.

—Comandante.

—Cierto —dijo, formando una sonrisa vaga—, olvidé que no fuiste con los demás.

No se le tenía permitido tener contacto con los marleyanos sin supervisión, y aunque nunca se quejaba y era sumiso a las órdenes, últimamente estaba más huraño al estar aislado de todos sus amigos. Hange le había pedido disculpas y ofrecido su compañía en ciertas ocasiones, hablando sin cesar sobre las posibles negociaciones con otros países, algo que detuvo cuando notó que eso no mejoraba su estado de ánimo.

Eren había cambiado con los años. Hange no podría llamarlo "madurar" totalmente, no era como aquel vacío gélido de los meses previos a la llegada al mar, tampoco la ira indignada del primer año en las costas. Se había calmado, sonreía de nuevo y parecía tomarse todo con más suavidad. De alguna forma, aquello solo la inquietaba. En las historias felices debía ser un buen signo, un nuevo comienzo, pero Hange ya había aceptado que la historia que trazaban era una tragedia.

Eren ya no quería venganza. Había escuchado su voz y visto sus ojos cuando hablaba sobre Reiner, Bertolt y Annie, y sabía que como todos había llegado a una reconciliación con las acciones de aquellos tres chicos. Pero Eren aún quería algo, algo que quizá era más atroz que la venganza. Hange deseaba poder calmar aquel fuego, Levi le había advertido que era una tarea imposible.

El sonido del silencio -¿El silencio tenía sonido, pensó con melancolía?- era incómodo. Se sentó frente a él.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó.

—Notas de Armin. —Eren alzó el cuaderno en el que su mejor amigo había anotado información sobre el poder titán. Era solo un borrador, pero Armin anhelaba que algún día alguien leyera aquella historia. Quizá para que los errores no se repitieran de nuevo.

Las notas habían comenzado con el momento en que despertó en Shiganshina como el nuevo portador del titán colosal. Hablaba sobre un sueño largo, sobre alguien llorando, y humo, cenizas y sangre en un prado.

Inevitablemente, recordó a Erwin de nuevo.

Se sintió un poco mareada. Eren cerró el libro y el silencio se extendió aún más. Desde que anunció que irían a Marley a dialogar, hablar con Eren era todavía más difícil para ella. Deseaba que fuese como antes, ese chiquillo apasionado e iracundo pero lleno de confianza por la legión. Desde el momento en que ocultó su deducción sobre el poder del retumbar de la tierra por el bienestar de Historia, Hange supo que Eren nunca volvería abrir su corazón a ellos.

El conflicto en Shiganshina había dejado grietas. Armin fue el elegido, Erwin murió y, aun así, Eren no iba a olvidar lo sucedido.

Ella debería ser la desconfiada, pero era la adulta, la veterana, la líder…

—Hange-san… —Eren llamó.

Había estado mirándolo fijamente todo el tiempo.

—¿Sí?

—Lo siento.

Parpadeó. No esperaba eso.

Eren miró a un costado con expresión ausente. A veces, tenía esa mirada extraña en sus ojos. Hange se preguntaba si así fueron los ojos de Frieda Reiss o los otros antecesores del titán original: tan… viejos.

No supo que responder. Era claro que él había escuchado su lamento. Erwin no iba a volver, y las repercusiones de la batalla nunca iban a borrarse. El mundo estaba cambiando y debía permanecer férrea y sin arrepentimientos. Ese había sido el credo de Erwin, iba a recordarlo para siempre aunque muriese en los meses por venir.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —preguntó, mientras cogía el libro que Eren tenía en las manos.

—Habló toda la noche sobre titanes —respondió Eren, y pareció ser de nuevo aquel chiquillo—. Todo lo que dijo lo aprendí en la academia.

—Así soy cuando algo me emociona. —Se disculpó— Y tú no te quejaste aunque te mantuve despierto hasta que amaneció. Tu rostro cuando quise seguir fue tan gracioso.

—Entendí porque el capitán y su escuadrón se fueron. —La expresión de Eren se suavizó del mismo modo en que lo hacía cuando estaba rodeado de Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Jean y Connie.

—Nunca te quejaste. —Hange repitió—. No hasta Shiganshina. —Lo contempló con resolución a pesar de que Eren se tensó—. Nunca aplaudiré tus acciones, pero creo que algo bueno salió de eso. Me hiciste recordar que no siempre vas a escucharnos.

Eren no se defendió, era inútil hacerlo.

—¿Te estamos haciendo sentir como un animal, cierto? Diciéndote qué hacer, con quién hablar, a quién conocer, qué pensar, a quién priorizar…. No eres el único que debe disculparse. Después de todo, Levi salvó a Armin porque amaba a Erwin.

Era duro reconocer que la muerte era una salvación.

Eren cerró los ojos. Él también había entendido eso al leer las palabras de Armin, al recordar la vida de su padre y de Kruger.

La vida era preciosa porque tenía un fin, bueno o malo, heroico o trágico… atentar contra eso era imperdonable. El bucle en el que vivían los usuarios era la prueba tangible de eso.

Hange extrañaba a Erwin, deseaba que viviese aún. Si retrocediese el tiempo y Levi salvara a Erwin, ella sería feliz, no se arrepentiría a pesar de que eso solo le causara sufrimiento a él, mientras viviese sería suficiente. Por eso mismo, estaba aliviada de no haber sido quien tomase la decisión.

Los seres humanos eran criaturas salvajes y dementes cuando se trataba de amor.

—Todo esto acabará pronto. Soportarlo un poco más, Eren. —Sujetó su mano, rogando porque sus palabras llegaran a él— No voy a dejar que Mikasa, Jean, Sasha o Connie obtengan tu poder. Si tenemos éxito podrás vivir con ellos hasta tu muerte.

—Hange-san…

—¿No es eso lo que quieres? Dijiste que ellos eran preciosos para ti.

Eren enrojeció. Lo que había dicho siempre parecía volverse contra él en los momentos más inoportunos. Hange no se burló, Armin le contó eso con las mejillas rojas y ojos esperanzados: que Eren aun los escuchaba, que los amaba lo suficiente para controlar la pasión de ira y libertad destructiva en él. Ella quería confiar en eso, incluso si Eren no la escuchaba mientras escuchara al resto bastaba.

Todo, por supuesto, trataba de confianza. Eren dudó, pero apretó su mano también. Tenía la expresión más adorable que había visto. Hange rio.

No notó la expresión oscura de Folch mientras espiaba por la puerta.

_._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Realicé este fic hace dos años, y pues supongo que ya no encaja del todo en los eventos actuales del manga. Aun así seguiré subiendo el resto de fics que tengo :3  
> Gracias por leer.  
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
